


I Hate Dentists

by newtisgood (gurajiorasu)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/newtisgood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt hate dentists. Especially when they make him unable to feel Minho’s kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate Dentists

The door rattled as Newt entered the house. The cold wind of winter blew in and Newt cursed at it while slamming the door shut. He kicked his boots recklessly, tossed his coat away, and threw his keys until it landed with a loud clank on the glass table.

Minho looked up from the comic he was reading and observed Newt who was stomping his way to the bedroom. Minho waited but the short  _‘hi’_  that he expected from Newt didn’t come. He put his comic down and followed Newt to the bedroom.

“What happened?” Minho asked.

Newt threw himself to the bed and buried his face to the pillow. His voice was muffled when he said, “I hate dentists.”

“Oh, yeah, the dentist appointment,” Minho gave a little smile and sat next to Newt. He put his palm on Newt’s small of the back and moved his thumb gently, “Was it that bad?”

“I hate dentists,” Newt just repeated.

Minho chuckled. He rolled Newt over so he could see Newt’s pouting face and smiled at him. “Come here, let me kiss it better.”

Newt rolled his eyes but he closed his eyes anyway.

Minho planted a chaste kiss on Newt’s lips. He pressed his lips softly to Newt’s, feeling the warmth and the tenderness. Then, he pulled away. He stared at Newt’s eyes, which were still closed, and caressed Newt’s cheek. “Is it working?”

Newt furrowed his forehead and snapped his eyes open. With genuine frustration he mumbled, “I hate dentists.”

Minho threw his confused stare.

“My lip is numb, I can’t feel a damn thing. Oh, hell, I bloody hate dentists!”

Now it’s Minho who furrowed his forehead. He let the information sink to his brain and then he leaned forward, giving Newt a peck. “Nothing?”

“Nuh uh. None. Nada,” Newt looked really upset about it.

Minho’s expression turned into a very amused one. He smiled really wide, which Newt responded with an inaudible  _‘What?!’_ , and kissed Newt again. “Still none?”

“Nope.”

Minho chuckled and kissed again.

“Nothing.”

And again.

Newt grunted.

And again.

“Not a thing.”

Minho smirked and he kissed. Kissed. Kissed. Kissed. Kissed.

Newt’s face was red when Minho paused and stared at him with a silly grin. His pout was obvious(ly cute) and he screamed, “I haaaaaaaaaaaaaate dent–”

Minho shut him up with another kiss that startled Newt. Newt slapped him on the shoulder for it and he laughed. “You want me to stop?”

Newt’s eyes peered to the side. His pout was still there, not planning to leave anytime soon. His face was getting redder as he finally answered, “No.”

Minho chuckled and he continued kissing Newt until his own lips were swollen and slightly numb. Then, he said, “Your numbness is rubbing off on me.”

Newt laughed. He finally laughed. He grabbed Minho’s shirt and pulled the older to him, “Come here, let me kiss it better.”

And the kissing continued.


End file.
